Decisions
by Sharks3212
Summary: this story takes place after 3x16 this is my take on how the story should have gone. Katherine and elena, and little delena
1. Chapter 1

**Decisions**

**Hi guys I know it's been awhile sense I wrote one of these but I could not think of an idea so I just started reading fan-fictions back to back to try to get inspired and finally got this idea so hopefully you guys like it :)**

**Oh by the way this is after 3x16**

**Chapter 1**

"No it's ok Stephen you really don't have to stay I'm going to be fine." Geuz he is starting to stress me out Elena thought to herself. And as if Stephen had read her mind "ok will at least let me stay down stairs for tonight."

Thinking this as her way out "fine knock yourself out I'm going to get ready for bed"

"Ok I have to go get an overnight bag from my house so I'll be back a little later"

"Ok" Stephen smiled, kissed Elena on the head and left, stopping at the door to give her one last smile.

"Uh finally he's gone now I can shower this day away" Elena thought to herself as she climbed the stairs. When she reached her bed room she felt like something was off but she tossed it to it being a stressful day and proceeded to the bathroom.

Ok I need to brush my hair before I get in so it won't tangle. Hey where is my hair brush? Elena walked back into her bed room expecting to find her brush on her dresser but instead saw Katherine sitting at her desk brushing her hair. Elena jumped back onto the wall letting a small scream escape from her.

"Oh my gosh Katherine you scared my half to death!"

"We'll that would totally miss my whole plan up." Katherine stood up smirking still brushing her hair

"What are you doing here? Get out." Elena said annoyed

"I saw pretty boy leave so I just thought I would drop on to say goodbye." Katherine said with a straight face

"Why would you want to say goodbye to me and why are you leaving?" Elena said curious to know

Katherine started to walk to Elena until their bodies were only inches apart. Katherine raised her hand to stroke Elena's hair to witch Elena flinched

"You have such pretty hair" Katherine said in almost a whisper. Elena stared deeply into the vampire's eyes and unconsciously licked her lips witch made Katherine smirk. Elena tilted her head in confusion not knowing what just happened.

"Why are you leaving" Elena said so low that if Katherine had not been a vampire she proably wouldn't have heard it

"Do you want me to stay?" Katherine said containing to slowly stroke Elena's hair Elena noticeably swallowed. "Um- I..." Elena what are you doing of core you don't want her to stay you hate her and why are you letting her even touch you? No just say no tell her no.

"Um... If you want to, Stephen is coming back but he is sleeping down stairs" Elena sad unsure of herself. Well she would have stayed if she wanted any way she is a vampire so she is more powerful yeah you're going to be telling yourself that lie for quite some time. Katherine stared into Elena's eyes with an expression that was hard to read then slowly she leaned in pulling her ear closer to her mouth

"Now we both know that is not a good idea...goodbye Elena" there was a slight wind from Katherine leaving so quickly

All too soon Elena missed Katherine warm breath on her body. The truth was Elena did want Katherine to stay but not for any of the reasons you would think... Ok well not for the most part any way. Elena just felt the safest around Katherine no matter how much time she tried to kill her she just has always felt a connection with her. Of course she has never told anybody this because they would think she is crazy. All Elena wanted to do was call the girl back and beg her to stay but Elena could never make the first move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Elena got out the shower and got into bed. She then realized she left her window open and got up to close it. When she turned around Katherine was standing right in front of her.

"I decided to stay" Katherine said smirking

"Ok" Elena said nervously but on the inside she wanted jump on her double "um do you want something to sleep in?" Elena said ready to see her change. Like Katherine could read her mind she starting removing her clothes very slowly looking Elena right in the eye. When she finished all she stood in were matching black bra and panties

"Do you like what you see" Katherine purred when Elena finally broke eye contact and was looking all over the vampire's body

"Well I should it's my body" Elena said trying to cover for herself. Katherine smirked and took a step closer to Elena. "Oh I'm sorry let me get those pajamas for you." Elena said turning around. Katherine grabbed Elena's are and turned her back around "I won't need that right now." Katherine said in a whisper, and then pulled Elena into a soft lingering kiss. Seeing that Elena was not kissing her back Katherine broke the kiss and started to whisper into Elena's ear "I thought you wanted me to stay Elena?"

"I do it's just..."

"Just what Elena?" Katherine purred into Elena's ear sending a wave of shock down to her already moist center

"Don't say you don't want this" Katherine paused to slide off Elena's shirt " I can smell it" pausing to pull her shorts down and sliding three fingers over her now wet center "I can feel it" Katherine said now starting to kiss her way down to Elena's neck.

"Do you want me?... Elena" Katherine said toying with the only piece of fabric that was holding her back until she got the ok from her double

"I...I... Yes,"

"Elena."

"Yes!"

"Elena!"

"Yes Katherine!"

"What? Elena wake up you're going to be late for school!"

"Huh... what? What just happened where am I?" Elena said to no one

"Um your home... is you ok Elena?" Stephen asked worried

"What yes of course I'm ok why would you ask that?"

"Because all night you have been saying Katherine name. Did you have a nightmare?" Stephen said still concerned

Far from it acutely and if you could get out I could finish it, wait what I'm not supposed to be dreaming about Katherine and if I do it should be a nightmare. Ok I need to stay away from her so I can clear my mind from the most intense orgasm I have ever had. And I shouldn't feel bad right because that was just my body's natural reaction to things like that right?

"Hello earth to Elena!"

"Oh I'm sorry Stephen you can go ahead I don't want both of us to be late"

"No I don't mind I will wait for you down stairs"

"Ok fine suite yourself" Elena said annoyed felling like a third grader not allowed to walk to school be she. She got up and went to the bathroom to take her shower.

Ugh where is my hair brush? She said out loud. She went back out to her room and was not as shocked as she should have been to see Katherine brushing her hair with it

"This looks familiar?" Katherine said smirking

"So it was you?" "Why am I not surprised?"

"Well you should be because that dream was all you, well I admit I got it started but only up and till I stood in front of you the I wanted to see what you would do with it and boy it was a whole lot" Katherine said giggling causing Elena to roll her eyes "you know Elena if you want me to do those things all you have to do is ask." Katherine said in a sweet but sexy voice. Moving to stroke Elena hair "all you have to do is get rid of overly protective boyfriend down there and I will make all of your fancies come true"

"The only fancies I'm having right now are for you to..." Make me cum 4 times like you supposedly did last night

Katherine smirked as if knowing exactly what Elena was thinking and wanted to say "for me to what Elena?"

Elena stopped Katherine hand in her hair. Ok now I can think straight "for you to get out and leave me alone"

"Oh but Elena wouldn't you just love to know how good the real Katherine is? I could make you say my name a lot louder than what you were doing last night, make you cum 7 times instead of 4" Katherine said slowly witch made Elena want to melt. But all she did was bite her lip and shake her head no

"No? Well then there will be more of this when you come around but for now just to hold you over come here."

Before Elena's head could talk her out of it she went into the girls arms and started kissing her, soft at first but Elena wanted to deepen the kiss wanting to know how the vampire tasted. Katherine let her in and their tongues danced around each other just in joying the others company.

"KATHERINE!"

The two girls turned to the door to see a veined out Stephen standing at the door. Katharine gave off a smirk "hello Stephen"

Ok so I hope you guys like the story so far I know it's a little short but I just got the idea and had to write it down sooooo review and rate please!


	2. Chapter 2 decisions

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter 2 decisions**

* * *

"Elena get out of here run!" Stephen said once he got Katherine against the wall one hand on her neck the other one holding her waist down

"Oh Stephen you always were the weaker of the two." Katherine grabbed Stephens hand off of her neck and started to bend it backwards until she heard bones start to break. Stephen started to yell in pain as he started to get on his knees in front of Katherine.

"Stop it! Katherine let him go!" Elena said running to Katherine trying to pry her hand off her boyfriend "tell him to leave" Katherine said with a stern voice

"What why?" Elena said a little more concerned now realizing she was going to be alone with the vampire again

"Well do you want me to leave because if I do I will never come back?"

"Well goodbye then like that is really a punishment you leaving forever? That is more like a dream come true"

"Maybe for you Stephen but I'm not so sure Elena feels the same way" Katherine said never taking her eyes off Elena

"Like hell she doesn't why would she want you here? Anyone who has had the misfortune of meeting you knows that you only bring trouble now get out or I will throw you out"

"If I'm not mistaken you just tried that did you not just try that?" Katherine said finally taking her eyes off of Elena and glaring at Stephen. Stephen looked back to Elena putting back on his worried face

"Elena why aren't you saying anything?" Stephen said with a soft voice. Elena was looking down trying to figure out what to say. I was just caught by her boyfriend cheating on him. With a GIRL! So I think it is safe to I have earned a little time of self-panic. But this is all Stephens fault if he left last night like I told him to or even this morning none of this would have even ever happened. But I was the one who made the first move I don't know what I was thinking I-

"Hello, Elena what's wrong?" Stephen said still worried. Elena raised her head and faced Stephen "I will see you later"

"Elena-"

"At school" Elena said a little more stern

Stephen looked Katherine in the eye "Elena there is no way I'm leaving you alone with her"

"I'm not asking your permission! Get out Stephen. Katherine couldn't help but widen her smirk. Stephen took a step towards Katherine and you could hear the anger in his voice as he spoke.

"If you ever touch her again I will kill you so slowly that you will be begging to go to Klaus"

"Goodbye Stephen" Katherine said with the same smirk across her face.

Stephen was gone in a flash. Katherine took a step towards Elena. Elena crossed her arms across her chest.

"What are you doing here Katherine?" Katherine said before Elena could. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Well I came to see my favorite doppelganger." Katherine said going to sit on Elena's bed. Elena couldn't help but let her eyes Rome over the vampire's body

"You know instead of undressing me with your eyes you could just undress me" Katherine said winking at her mirror self

"I don't have time for this I need to get in the shower."

"Is that an invitation?" Katherine said smirking as she started to stand up and stride over to Elena. Elena always wondered how she made everything so erotic, so sexual

"That invitation to undress me is still open Elena." Katherine whispered reaching up to put a stray hair behind the girl's ear

"I'm going to be late." Elena said following the girls hand that has taken a comfortable spot on her cheek

"I will be fast."

"And if that's not how I want it." Elena said pausing to take Katherine's hand off her face and giving it a lingering kiss while look Katherine right in the eye.

In a whisper Elena continued "I still want what you promised" Elena said smiling

"Be carefully what you wish for Elena" Katherine's said stroking Elena cheek one more time before disappearing.

"I want it." Elena said more to herself.

* * *

Elena had been avoiding all her friends, and she used that term loosely, and it really was a lot of work. But after all that hiding and sneaking around Bonnie finally caught up with her in the bathroom

"I don't want to hear it Bonnie what I do with Katherine is my business unless I share it an last time I checked I didn't" Elena leaning against the wall with her arms crossed facing the witch

"Elena we are all getting tighter after school so then you can plea your case about how you have not gone insane" Bonnie said in a relaxed tone. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Is this going to be some type of intervention?" No response. Elena kicked off the wall and brushed pasted the witch and was headed for the door

"If you don't come we will find you and tie you down if we have to" Elena paused at the door "after school at the tables by the parking lot."

Elena already knew what was about to happen, Caroline would start first saying that she was crazy and stupid and Elena would try to say that Katherine makes her feel good then Stephen would come in and go on and on about how he used to feel the same way until Caroline cuts him off again. So far the only good thing about this day was Katherine which was also the bad thing.

After school Elena saw her friends sitting at the table and she cursed Stephen for opening his big fat mouth. Caroline was already pacing back and forth. Elena slowed her pace as she neared the table. Caroline caught sight of her and stopped pacing everybody else followed her gaze and all eyes were on Elena. Elena went to sit down

"Alright let's get this over with." Elena said rolling her eyes and sitting down between Bonnie and Taylor

"Look she is already turning into her!" Caroline said to the group but then turning to face Elena "are you out of your mind? How can you make-out with someone who has done so much and killed so many people!"

"I don't know Caroline how can you be in love with Klaus when he has killed ten times more people then Katherine. Or did you forget about that"

Taylor threw a look a Caroline and all his faces displayed was hurt. Then suddenly 3 honks of a horn got everybody's attention. Everybody look to see who was honking and to everybody's dismay (except Elena's) it was Katherine

"Well looks like my ride is here I'll be seeing you." Elena said a little too happy. She got up from the seat and grabbed her bag. "Elena we are not letting you go with her!" Stephen said standing up now also "yeah if you think that you really are insane" Caroline chimed in.

"I don't like waiting!" Katherine shouted from the car. Caroline rolled her eyes "then leave because she's not coming!" Caroline yelled back

"Why she is even here someone could see her" Stephen said looking around at the campus witch only held 3 more people. Katherine got out the car and walked over. To Elena it was like she was walking in slow motion witch gave Elena time to study her walk, her body, and most importantly her confidence. She thinks she's falling in love. Damon and Stephen out themselves in front of Elena and Taylor went and stood by Caroline, Bonnie stood next to Elena.

Katherine stopped in front of the boys and winked at Elena with made her blush, giggle and look down for a second.

"Elena come on we have _plans_ remember?" Katherine said putting emphasis on _"plans"_

"She not going" Damon said trying to stare Katherine right in the eye but she was too busy looking at Elena. Witch made her blush again. She doesn't know why Katherine was making her feel this way she felt like a school girl.

When she finally got herself together she said tried to make her voice as stern as possible "you guys don't own me if I want to go with Katherine you can't stop me now move" she said pushing through the boys. Stephen grabbed Elena's wrist tightly

"Ow Stephen your hurting me" before anybody else had time to think Katherine kicked Stephen in the Stomach and sent him flying half way across the entire field, letting Elena fall to the ground in the process Caroline roared into action grabbing Katherine by the neck. She easily peeled her hand off and bent it all the way back like she could read everybody's mind she grabbed Caroline be the neck and threw her into Damian.

She barely dodged Taylor's attack and grabbed him by the back of his neck and slammed him face first on the ground. She then plunged her hand into his chest ready to rip his heart out knowing that would be the only way of stopping him. But didn't get a chance to because she all of a sudden it felt like her head was on fire. She looked up at Bonnie who was reciting inaudible words at her.

"No! Bonnie stop! You're hurting her!" Elena said rushing by Katherine's side that was now on the ground holding her head like it was going to fall off. After what seemed like a life time Bonnie released the vampire from her trance.

"Just go Elena before she kills somebody trying to protect you" Bonnie said in a cold, flat tone. Taylor was sitting on the ground coughing and trying to catch his breath. Elena helped Katherine to he feet and once again all eyes were on her

"When you guys want to have a civilized conversation, you have my number" Elena said following an already leaving Katherine "I could have killed that son of a bitch wolf." Katherine said with a smirk loving all the power she was feeling.

* * *

**Ok thank you to all that have read my story and I know it took 2 weeks for me to update I just had major writers block but now I know where I want to take the story but please read and REVIEW! That is that most important part! Tell me if you like it or not or if I should write another story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this chapter is not finished but half is better than none and it was getting too long for my taste but PLEASE REVIEW!**

Katherine and Elena pull up to Elena house. There was a long silence before anyone said anything

"Thanks... You know for today." Elena said looking at Katherine. Elena moved to put her hand on top of Katherine's that was resting on the middle console. "Well I see you again?"

Katherine turned to face Elena "after today I didn't think you would ever want to." Elena didn't answer she just laced her hand with Katherine's and gave her the sweetest look she could

Katherine rolled her eyes "ok fine I well see you soon" Katherine said with a little laugh

"Well why don't you stay tonight? You look pretty tried." Elena titled her head to look at her double

"That is just another way of saying I look like crap" Katherine said with a little too much sweetness in it. Elena started to pout. "You might want to get out now the nerd-herd is about to pull up to 'check on you' witch is code for-"

"See if you're gone" Elena said rolling her eyes and letting go of Katherine's hand. Elena turned to get out the car and opened the door. She then felt Katherine pull her back to her.

"See you tonight." Katherine whispered into her doubles ear. Katherine breath on Elena sent a shock wave right down to the pit of Elena's stomach. Elena pulled back and stared Into Katherine's eyes for what felt like an eternity. Katherine closed the gap between them for only a brief second due to the 'nerd-herd' honking the horn.

"Hey slut" Damon said getting out the car, "ready for round two?" Damon walked up to the driver's side of the window while Stephen, Bonnie and Jeremy got out the car.

"What are you guys doing here?" Elena said climbing out the car

"Well Stephen instead that we check on you to-" Damon was cut off by the driver side door flying open and hitting him right in the stomach and making her fall over.

Katherine stepped out the car in the most graceful of ways.

"Oops" slathering said smirking

"Ash you bitch" Damon said standing up. Katherine just rolled her eyes

"Stephen I'm fine you can go home"

"I'm not leaving till she does" Stephen said nodding his head towards Katherine

"Gosh Stephen this whole Jealous boyfriend thing does not look good on you" Katherine said shaking her head

"Well nothing looks good on you Damon said going back over to Stephen

"Elena does" Katherine said looking at Damon smirking. Damon's face turned serious. While Stephen took a step forward " aww did I hurt little Stephens ego?"

Stephen opened his mouth to say something but Elena beat him to it. "Ok if you guys are done because this doesn't look like it's going to turn into a real conversation" Elena walked around the car to stand next to Katherine. "So if you don't want a repeat of what happened earlier then I think you better leave Katherine said.

"Yea guys I gotta go anyways" Bonnie chimed in. Elena gave her a thankful look

"Well looks like we're done her come on Katherine" Elena said starting to pull Katherine inside. Damon flashed in front of them causing Elena to jump behind Katherine

"Damon move she wants to go inside" Katherine said in a treating tone. Damon didn't say anything but took a step forward.

"Elena go inside I will be there in a min" Katherine said never taking her eyes off of Damon. Elena knew there was no use in arguing so she stepped from behind Katherine and started towards the door.

As soon as Elena passed Damon Katherine grabbed Damon by his neck, picked him up and then slammed him on the ground. Elena turned around to see Stephen running towards Katherine with a piece of a pointed branch.

"Katherine look out behind you!" Elena yelled to her double. Katherine jumped in the car just in time and climbed out the other side. She ran behind Stephen and snapped his neck. Elena gasped with shock

"Now." Katherine said smirking while stretching out her neck by moving it side to side. "Get you Simi-dead brother and get out or I will kill you to and when you wake up you won't even know where the fuck you're at." Katherine said hashing her tone at the end

Nobody said anything while Katherine walked up to Elena and whispered in her ear

"I thought I told you to go inside?"

"I'm glad I didn't or you would be dead" Elena whispered back

"Umm Elena I think I'm going to stay at Bonnie's tonight, ok?"

Clearing her throat and backing away from Katherine "umm yea I don't care." Elena looked at Damon who just stuffed his brother in the backseat. Before Elena could say anything Katherine cut her off

"Safe drives everyone" Katherine started to pull Elena in the house.

Katherine closed the door behind them and picked Elena up bride style and flashed up the stairs.

"Such a romantic who would have knew" Elena said teasingly "don't flatter yourself you just go to slow and I'm in a hurry." Katherine said putting Elena down onto the bed.

"That's funny because I was hoping to take it slow tonight" Elena said backing up on to the pillows.

"Oh really?" Katherine said walking in front of the bed "well in that case."

Katherine's arms crossed as she reached down and started to pull at the bottom of her shirt. Elena started butting her lip and Katherine didn't even have any skin showing yet. Katherine started pulling it up a little bit past her bellybutton which Elena could now see was pierced.

"When did you get that done?" Katherine didn't answer but tilted her head a little and started to smile. She continued to slowly raise her shirt.

After what seemed like a century Katherine finally got her shirt off and dropped it on the floor

"Elena would you mind giving me a hand with these buttons, there hard to get some times" Katherine said walking to the side of the bed Elena was on. Elena giggled and crawled over to her double. Elena sat down with her legs hanging off the bed. Katherine stood in between them.

Elena looked right into Katherine's eyes as she unbuttoned her pants. Elena was smiling and started to let her hands Rome when they finished unbuttoning and zipping down her pants. Katherine raised an eye brow and stepped out of Elena's reach. And painfully slow started to pull down her pants giving Elena an exes lent view of her cleavage. She stepped out the pants and stood straight up with her right foot a bit In front of the left and her head cooked to the side a bit with a smile

Elena let her eyes Rome her body. When Elena's eyes finally made eye contact with Katherine's Elena blushed. Katherine walked back over to the bed and stood in between Elena's legs again. She picked up one of Elena's hands kissed the palm. She then picked up the other one and kissed the palm of it never taking her eyes off Elena. Katherine started trailing kisses down Elena's arm the up her shoulder and around till she got to her mouth. Katherine hovered her mouth over Elena's.

Katherine put Elena's hands above her head and laid her back onto the bed. She moved her head back to her doubles neck.

"Do it." Elena said breathing heavily. Katherine pulled back and looked into Elena's eyes. Elena nodded in response. Smirking she descended back down.

**I would like to have at least two comments before I post again so… PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter decisions

**Thank you to everybody that reviewed please continue to tell me if you love or hate the story thanks!**

* * *

Katherine slowly slid her fangs into Elena's soft neck. Elena gasped and tried to bring Katherine closer but her wrist were still restrained.

Katherine started to slowly drink Elena's blood causing Elena to moan and Katherine right along with her. Elaine tried to move her body up to get more friction between the two. Katherine knew what she was trying to do so she pushed her body down harder getting a great full moan of approval from Elena.

Katherine moved her hand from Elena's wrist and down to her hip and with her free hand pushed herself more onto the bed, very slowly making her double wrap her hand in her curls and the other on the bed moving with the vampire. Elena started to see stars the more Katherine drank but she couldn't stop Elena blood was like nothing she has ever tasted before and she's been drinking blood for over 500 years!

Katherine finally pulled back when she heard the slowing of her double's heart. Katherine slowly licked the wound close and looked into Elena's eyes but Elena Wasn't looking at Katherine's eyes she was looking at the rest of the blood on the vampire's mouth.

Elena was tired of taking things slow so she closed the gap between the two. The girls moaned into each other's mouths, Elena at the taste of blood and Katherine at the taste of Elena and her blood, the two girls kissed like their lives depended on it. Elena flipped them over so now she was on top and started to grind into Katherine.

_**Buzz-buzz-buzz...buzz**_

Katherine broke the kiss to look over to Elena's phone that was on the floor. Elena doesn't even remember taking it out of her pocket but turns her attention back to Katherine who is still staring at the phone.

"Just ignore it, it's just a text" Elena said trying to get the vampire's attention back on her. Katherine faced Elena again and pulled her down into what seemed like a forever lasting kiss. Elena smirked inside knowing that Katherine finally did what she told her to do. What Elena doesn't know is that Katherine was looking to see who sent the message, it was Caroline. Or in Elena's phone care bear with a lot of unnecessary emoji cons.

Katherine pulled Elena's shirt off exposing her blue bra with pink hearts on it. She smirked and looked back up to Elena. Elena bent down and whispered into her ear "What? You like what you see?" Katherine flipped them both over and somewhere in between got Elena's pants off. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't" Katherine responded.

* * *

Elena woke up with Katherine snuggled right next to her.

"Aww you're such a little cuddlier Kat." Elena whispered. Katherine groaned and scooted closer. Elena giggled and looked over to the clock, it was 10:30 in the morning, and they just went to sleep 3 hours ago. So why was she up? Elena looked down and realized that the cover was only covering the feet of their naked bodies. She tried to reach down and get it but Katherine was making disapproving noises under her. So she looked around for something else to cover them but all she saw was discarded clothing everywhere. Elena giggled thinking about the amazing night/morning they just had and couldn't wait to write it down in her diary… and do it again.

Just then Elena felt a cool breeze brush up against her. She quickly looked around and didn't see anything. But she couldn't help but feel like something or someone was watching them and as if to confirm her suspensions Katherine sat up and look directly at the bathroom door tilting her head as if confused. Elena started to ask what wrong but Katherine just sighed and got up off the bed.

"You know Stephen you should knock before entering a ladies room" Katherine said sliding on her bra and panties. "Who knows what they could be doing." Katherine added winking at Elena. Elena looked at the bathroom door to see it open slowly. Stephen walked out with his head down. She gasped quickly covered herself.

"Stephen what the hell-" she was cut off by Stephen raising his hand to silence her

"Elena this is your last chance, either come with me or" Stephen paused to raise his head. Elena gasped at Stephen's appearance. The only thing still perfect was his hair, his eyes were bloodshot red, her shirt was stained with blood and it looks like he hadn't slept for days, even thou it's only been a couple of hours. By his state Elena could tell he was on a blood high well more like blood hangover.

"Or face the consequences" he finished blankly. Stephen looked to Katherine then back to Elena. She then looked to Katherine who just rolled her eyes.

"Stephen what-"

*POW*

Elena screamed, so did Katherine, falling to the floor.

*clicks...POW...click...POW*

"STEPHEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Elena screamed trying to run over to Katherine who has just been shot three times. Stephen grabbed her and backed into the wall. Katherine lay on the ground clenching her teeth.

"Son of a bitch!" Katherine said threw her tightened jaw

She tried to pull one of the bullets out and found out two things, one their wooden and two their laced with vervain, great. He shot her once in the leg, in the stomach, and lastly in the shoulder. "Stephen are you fucking crazy let me go!" Elena screamed. Katherine tried to stand up and Stephen put the gun to Elena's head and put the other arm around her neck.

Elena started kicking a screaming 'let me go' and 'you're crazy' over and over again. Katherine finally got the bullet out of her leg, that's when everything stopped Elena was still kicking but not as bad.

"You basted." Katherine said in a low voice staring into Stephen's eyes

"So what's it going to be? You're going to run and save yourself or" he looked down at Elena who was confused "or are you going to be the hero everybody knows you're not" he said in a cocky tone

Elena did not know what was going on or what they were talking about, not until she heard the laugh. That laugh was the most terrifying, evil, deadest laugh she has ever heard. And she knew exactly who it belonged to.

Klaus.

He walking slowly into the room finishing up his laugh

"Well in all my years of chasing Katherine down she never had a second thought about leaving someone behind, especially if they were holding her back." He looked at Elena and smiled. "I thought the moment she sensed me she would have bolted" Klaus looked over to Katherine.

"No matter her attire" Klaus smiled and looked over to Elena "but to see her hesitate no, no to not leave at all is quite amazing, and given your no attire I'm guessing there is a reason, care to explain?" He said adding a smile

Elena straightened up and looked right into his eyes" gladly if you would be so kind to get you mutt off of me." Elena said confident tone surprising her because that it not how she was feeling.

"I will do you one better, I will allow you to put some clothes on and go help Katherine out over there because my guess it that she's going to need it." He said nodding over to Katherine and never stopping his smiling

"Come Stephen lets allow them some privacy" he said exiting the room. Stephen let go of Elena but did not make a move towards the door

"They have had enough privacy I would like to stay here and make sure they don't try to escape" Stephen said in a harsh tone. Elena stepped away from Stephen and looked into Katherine's scared eyes and returned them

Klaus stopped at the door and turned around, his smile replaced with stern look.

"They are not going anywhere, Katarina is not going to leave her side we have already confirmed that." Stephen let out a low growl and walked out the door. As soon as it was shut Elena ran over to Katherine and helped her onto the edge of the bed.

"Elena go."

"No!"

"Go put some clothes on Klaus is not one to wait." She said rolling her eyes. Elena looked at her with a worried look. Katherine took Elena's face in her hands and kissed her Elena kissed back, hard, reminding herself she was naked. Katherine broke the kiss and stained into Elena's eyes

"Look it's not ok right now, but it's going to be. Ok? Katherine said rubbing her thumb on Elena's cheek. Elena nodded in response. She was glade that Katherine didn't lie to her at least not all the way. She knew it was never going to be ok.

"Then go get dressed." Katherine said letting her go. Once again Elena just nodded. Katherine worked on getting the rest of the bullets out. Witch was very painful, very. But after what seemed like a life time she got them out with minimal amount of screaming

Elena came back over in sweats, a tank top and jacket with white converse. And her hands behind her back

"Well if you're being taken you should go comfortably." Katherine said with a small smile that disappeared quickly. Elena sent a smile back then brought her hands from around her back to reveal a backpack in one and Katherine's clothes in another.

"I didn't know how long we were umm..." Elena trailed off and tried to keep tears from falling. Katherine pulled her into a tight hug and whispered "nothing going to happen to you"

"I'm not worried about me" Elena said finally letting the tears fall and sniffling

"I know" Katherine said holding back tears and trying to keep her voice strong.

* * *

**Ok well tell me what you think! And please give your options on how you think the story should go I would like at least 2 more reviews before I upload the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 decisions

**Ok now I know that it's been for ever but I still have writers block so now whenever something comes to mind I just hurry and write it down but yeah so on the story!**

There was a knock at the door.

The two girls were standing up wrapped in each other's arms. Katherine laying her forehead against Elena's, when the knock came Elena pulled herself close to Katherine and started to sob silently. Katherine wrapped her arms around Elena's waist tighter.

Klaus walked into the room and Stephen stopped at the door way, rolling his eyes when he saw the girls. Klaus cleared his throat

"All ready then?" he said smiling and looking at Katherine. She just nodded her head. She had to strain a little to get Elena off of her but Elena quickly took her hand instead.

Katherine picked up the backpack Elena packed earlier and walked past Klaus with Elena hand in hand. Stephen stepped in the middle of the door way to block them

"Move Stephen" Katherine said with a deadly look in her eye. Stephen just smirked

"Just because I have to go with Klaus and your now ex (that wiped the smirk off his face and made Elena blush slightly) doesn't mean I can't kick your ass before I go" Stephen looked back to Klaus who was starting to look annoyed "or kill you" this time Katherine look back and Klaus gave a shrug that said 'I'm done with him anyway'

Stephen step out of the way and put his head down. Katherine smirked and led Elena out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elena's pov

I woke up in a fairly nice room it looked like it could be a hotel room. The last thing I remember is falling asleep on Katherine in the car while she stroked my hair.

KATHERINE!

When I tried to move I realized that my hands and feet were bound by ropes to a chair with a needle coming out of my arm full of blood. I started to panic and try to get out of the chair but all I was doing I'd giving myself terrible rope burns. Just then I heard myself scream; only it wasn't me, but it was my voice.

Then I heard a second scream, Louder this time, come from behind the door. Now I was really trying to escape I started to bite the ropes and yank my arms free but there was no use. So I started to scream, for Katherine, for somebody to help her. I pulled the needle out of my arm with my teeth and a little alarm went off

Klaus strolled into the room "well someone's up, how was your nap?"

"Where's Katherine?!"

"Oh she is in the next room" he said nonchalantly

"What are you doing to her?!"I screamed

"Oh just catching up on 500 years' worth of torcher" he said smiling "and while I'm doing that I need you to stop pulling out this very important needle" he said still walking towards me.

"You wouldn't want to be punished would you?"

"What are you going to do when you're done with her?" I said in a sad whisper

"Because I'm thinking of keeping you alive and popping in on you when I need more blood" he said continuing like I hadn't said anything. He reached the needle, cleaned it off and put it back in. he started walking towards the door. I was trying to keep the tears from coming down my face. Right before he closed the door he turned to me smiling big as ever.

"Kill her of course" and he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days, weeks went by before Elena talked to anybody. The needle was taken out and put back in every two days. On their then that she was free to do whatever she wanted, like try to ignore Katherine's constant screams that seemed to get worse with watch one. Food and water would be slid under the door like she was in prison. The only thing that didn't remind her of prison was the nice room. She couldn't even focus on that for long because Katherine's screams would drown her thoughts. "He still finds that entertain?" She thought

There was a knock at the door. Klaus walked in shortly after

"Excuse me love, I have some business to take care of and I was wondering if you would mind having a roommate for a couple of days." Katherine was thrown into the room by someone that she couldn't see.

"KATHERINE!" Elena yelled in excitement and ran over to help her up

"I will take that as a yes" Klaus said leaving the room

"Don't" Katherine said backing away from Elena's touch" I can do it" she said in a harsh voice. Katherine flashed to the bed and layer down on her back with one arm tossed across her eyes. "Can we do something about the lights I think I have had enough for a century" she said lazily

Elena ran to turn off the lights and closed the thick curtains. Even thou the sun was going down it was still pretty bright. She then made her way slowly across the room to the king sized bed. She got on to the bed and waited until, her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Katherine sighed "thank you" she said

"Katherine" Elena said sitting up on her knees and scooting closer

"Just come here Elena" Katherine whispered. Elena scooted over to Katherine, laid down on her chest and Katherine wrapped her arm around Elena's waist and they both went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

Elena woke up first to see that their position hadn't changed. She looked at the door for her normal breakfast and sure enough it was there; Oatmeal, apple juice, and a banana. But next to her stuff was a blood bag that was clearly for Katherine.

That was weird. Why would Klaus want Katherine to get her strength up? Then it hit her he doesn't want her taking any of her (Elena's) blood because Klaus knows Elena would give it to her in a heartbeat, even if she wasn't dying.

She got up to go get the bag put Katherine pulled her back down

"You need blood" Elena said trying to get out of the vampire's strong grip.

"I need you" she said in a whisper

"I'll be right back" she said giggling. Katherine finally let her go and got underneath the covers. Elena run over and grabbed both of their breakfasts and set hers on the night stand.

Katherine had her head underneath the covers even thou it was very dim lighting. Elena lifted the covers so her head could fit threw.

"Are you hungry?" Elena whispered. Katherine opened her eyes and smirked

"Depends on what you offering." Elena rolled her eyes

"Not that" she said blushing but it was so dark Elena didn't think Katherine could see it but she did. Elena reached down on the floor and pulled the blood bag under the covers and gave it to Katherine who then took her head from underneath the covers and sat up.

She ripped the bad open and started drinking it like a juice box. Elena sat on the edge of the bed and made Katherine scoot over.

"What did you get" Katherine said peering over at Elena's tray.

"Not anything half as good as yours" she said pulling the tray on to her lap

"Your right" Katherine said sitting back again and crossing her legs at the ankle

Smiled and shook her head at her.

"So are you going to tell me your plan?" Katherine said finishing up the blood ant tossing it to the other side of the bed. Elena looked to her confused.

"Oh right that just me" she said as if she forgot. Elena rolled her eyes and drank some of her apple juice.

"So what's the big plan?"

"It is in motion as we speak" she said smiling. Elena gave a confused look

"What are you talking-"Elena gasped as she finally figured out what she meant

"You had something to do with Klaus leaving?" Elena said while spooning another spoon full of oatmeal into her mouth. Katherine nodded her head in response.

"What did you do?"

"Not everybody I know is my enemy Elena"

She rolled her eyes

"But that was just step one" Katherine said scooting closer

"Step one? Then what's step 2?" Elena whispered

"I can't tell you but what I can do is tell you it starts right after you finish your food" Katherine whispered back. Elena looked down to her food

"Um ok" she said in a low voice. Elena finished off her oatmeal and opened her banana.

"I don't think you should eat that" Katherine said eyeing the banana

"Why?" Elena said examine it

"Because if you eat that it's like your sending me mixed messages" Katherine said smiling. It took Elena a minute to get it but when she did she blushed and put the banana back onto the tray. She then drank the rest of her apple juice and let out a refreshing sigh.

"Done?" Katherine said raising an eye brow

"Done." Elena said smiling

"Ok I need you to go to the door and knock, when one of Klaus's guards opens it say you can't stay with me anymore and need a new room. Ok?"

"What! NO! We just got back together now you want a different room what is-"

"Elena shhhhh! I'm not getting a new room I just need them to open the door and once they do I am going to scoop you up and were going to get out of here I already got us a ride and everything."

"What do you mean-"

"listen I have been doing some reading, well more reading, on Klaus and if her dies so does his entire bloodline right?"

"Katherine if you're doing what I think you're doing then-"

"That's just a backup Elena but it turns out even if he is daggered but doesn't die his mutts will."

"How?" Elena said lowing her voice again

"I don't know something about them not belonging and freaks of nature so the witches wanted any reason to get rid of them so if Klaus stop breathing for a second the all die, look I didn't go into full detail because I had to get the rest of the plan together but if the mutts die before the door is opened then were screwed so go!" Katherine said whispering and pushing Elena off the bed.

"Ok, ok" Elena said catching herself. She walked towards the door and looked back at Katherine with her hands behind her head and legs crossed at the feet. Elena rolled her eyes again. She gave the door four quick knocks, it quickly opened afterwards.

"What you just ate?" the man at the door said

"I can't stay with her any more she is driving me crazy" Elena said annoyed. The guard looked at Katherine who just smiled and waved.

"See?" Elena said shaking her head

"Well that not my-"all of a sudden the guard turned a very dark gray, almost black. Then he just dropped to the floor. In the next second Katherine was right next to Elena.

"Back or front"

"Umm what?" Elena said turning to face Katherine. Katherine flashed Elena on her back and ran for the closest exit. When they got out side she saw the car that was supposed to be picking them up and flashed over. She threw Elena in the back and got in next and the car sped off.

"You ask too many questions Elena" Katherine said in a seductive voice

"Really Katherine? Now?" Elena said fixing her hair. Katherine laughed and leaned on Elena

"I thought I was the shallow one?" she whispered in her ear. Elena turned to Katherine and gave her a long kiss. The vampire wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and laid her down across the seats and started grinding into her. Elena put her hand in Katherine's curls and moaned as Katherine grinded harder into her. Their tongues danced with each other as their hands roamed each other's bodies.

Katherine put her hand up Elena's shirt and grabbed her breast and squeezed it. Elena arched her back trying to get more contact. Katherine used that opportunity to go around her back and unclasp her bra. Elena took her hands out of the vampire's hair to pull off her shirt exposing her half naked breast. Just then the car hit a hard turn and the girls went flying off the seat with Elena on top her breast now on full view. The girls started laughing

"Where are we going?" Elena asked between laughs

"To an island where I can have you al to myself" Katherine said and leaned up for another kiss.

Elena stared to climb off of Katherine and back onto the seat "what I think we should tell them that were-"

"Your, your safe" Katherine said laying her head back down on the ground, annoyed

"Katherine-"

"Fine Elena we well go back to misery falls so you can tell the scobby-do-crew that you're ok" Katherine said looking up at the celling. The rest of the ride to the airport was quite as Elena put her clothes back on and Katherine tried not to laugh because she was mad at her.

At the airport Katherine thanked whoever rushed them and lead Elena inside making sure to keep her close. Elena was getting a huge knot in her stomach because she hating flying she has only ever done it once and that was years ago, so when they were going through the tunnel to board she grabbed Katherine's hand and snuggled up close to her. Katherine smiled and squeezed the girl's hand.

On the plane Elena had the window seat and quickly closed the shade. Katherine gave her an annoyed look. The girls were of course in 1st class and it was only 2 other people up there with them.

"Really Elena? Would it be better if I got us a flight at night?"

"No its ok" Elena said swallowing hard and shivering/

"Are you cold?" Katherine asked

"No its fine" Elena said shaking her head and rubbing her arms

"Elena it's a 13 hour flight" Katherine said "and if you haven't noticed this is first class so you can get whatever you want… even some shots to calm your nerves" Katherine finished winking at her. Before Elena could say anything Elena Katherine pushed the service button and a flight attendant, a very cute blonde flight attendant, came out behind a curtain.

"May I help you" she said looking between the girls but mostly at Katherine who was giving her a flirty smile back. Elena cleared her throat and Katherine, without taking her eyes off the blonde spoke

"Um yes can we get a blanket" Katherine turned from the blonde to look at Elena "someone's cold" she said in a sedative voice. That was all Elena needed to know what Katherine was going to do when she got that blanket Elena blushed and turned away at the thought. Katherine, suppressing a laugh turned back to the blonde and said "when can we get it?"

"Two of them?" she asked looking at Elena

"No one would be just fine" Katherine said also turning to look at Elena who was still facing the window

"Ok I will be right back with those" the blonde said taking that as her cue. Elena turned back to Katherine

"What was that about?" Elena said looking down and playing with her seatbelt

"That is what you call flirting to get what you want; now she is going to give us the biggest, cleanest, newest blanket they have." Katherine said looking at her nails

"Katherine piers you are so bad." Elena said in a sexy voice

"Let me show you how bad I can really be then you can punish me" Katherine said leaning in closer to Elena, their noses almost touching

Elena whispered "I think I'd like-"

"So are you guys like sisters or something?" the blonde asked confused behind them. Elena let out an annoyed huff and sat back in the seat with her arm draped across her eyes.

"Yes of you count 500 years apart as sisters" Katherine said in an annoyed tone and took the blanket. The girl stood there for a moment and said "we will be taking off soon so please watch your screens for the safety video and thank you for flying with us." She took one last look at Katherine who was still spreading the cover for Elena then she left.

The video started to play and Katherine got under the covers with Elena and snuggled close. Then the vampire slowly put her hand on Elena's leg.

"Katherine" she said in a warning voice. Katherine just smiled and moved her hand higher so now she was just a few inches away from her crotch. Elena turned her had to Katherine.

"Tell me to stop" Katherine said in a husky voice that sent waves through the girl's body. Katherine mover her hand again this time cupping the girls sex. Elena gasped with anticipation. Katherine moved to start kissing on her neck and with her free hand putting it under her shirt.

"Katherine" Elena breathed out "don't stop" she said trying to keep her voice low. Just then the girls felt the plane take off into the air but Elena didn't have time to panic because Katherine unzipped her pants and has her hand in her panties.

Elena took some of the cover and stuffed it into her mouth to keep from moaning to loud. Elena doesn't know how many girls Katherine has been with but practice makes perfect because she knows what she's doing.

Elena started to grind into Katherine's fingers that were pumping inside of her. Katherine took off her seatbelt and then Elena's. She then made Elena lay her back against the window while she pulled her pants down more.

"Katherine wait" Elena said in between breaths. Katherine pulled back from the girl's neck but mover her hand that was underneath her shirt up higher to cup her breast.

"What if someone sees?" Elena said trying to look around. Katherine just smiled and pulled the covers over their heads.

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed and followed my story you guys rock! If I can get 5 reviews this time that would be amazing! So no pressure ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed and please keep them coming they are much appreciated and welcomed but on to the (short) story**

Elena was seeing stars as her fourth orgasm rolled over her. She was breathing heavily and shaking. Katherine smiled at Elena's position having gone through 4 orgasms herself. She let Elena off the bathroom counter and pulled the girls pants back up.

"Come on the plane is landing in 4 hours and you need to look your best when you have been gone for a month" Katherine opened the door of the bathroom and started to walk out but Elena grabbed her arm

"we have been having sex for 9 hours?!" Elena said in a panicked whisper. Katherine just laughed in response and left Elena in the restroom to get her self together.

When Elena got back to their seats it looked like Katherine was fast asleep leaning back on a pillow. She looks so peaceful and innocent. Elena carefully got to her seat carefully not to wake the vampire and sat down. She kicked off her shoes laid her head down on Katherine's lap and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

There was a bright light shining in the girls' eyes

"Elena" a voice said

"Five more minutes" Elena moaned turning to bury her face in Katherine's Stomach. Katherine giggled lifted Elena up and laid her down on the window

"Come on Elena it's time to get off"

"No way that's was like 5 minutes." She said pulling the cover over her head

Katherine got up and took the blanket off the girl's body. "Come on Elena" Katherine said starting to get annoyed. Elena wined and crawled across the seats. Katherine helped her stand up and walked behind her down the stairs, making sure to take in the girl's body. They thanked the pilot and got off the plane

"So how are we getting home?"

"What time is it" Katherine said looking around

"Like 3 in the morning" Elena said yawning.

"Looks like we're taking a taxi"

"What Katherine is going to take an honest way home" Elena said with a shocked expression

"Well I'm not going to pay them" she said back and Elena rolled her eyes

XXXXXXXX

In the hotel room, that Katherine's also didn't pay for, Elena was just snuggling into bed with her. Elena fell asleep quickly and assumed that Katherine did the same but Katherine hasn't been to sleep ever sense Klaus let her go into Elena's room. She keeps having nightmares so she is scared to sleep. But the nightmare is always the same as soon as she gets in a deep sleep Klaus electrocutes her to get her back up. But the only thing about that nightmare is that it actually happened. So she doesn't sleep she just watches Elena and it puts her at peace.

After Elena falls into a deep sleep Katherine realizes that she hasn't eaten sense yesterday. So she sneaks out of bed, throws on a robe and leaves. She goes In front of the hotel and looks for anybody drunk. She doesn't find one but does see this very happy couple. Katherine smirks and flashes behind them.

She starts walking at a slow pace looking around for witnesses, there are none. She flashes up behind the man, he is like mid-30 the woman is mid-to-late 20s, and blows into his ear and flashes away.

"Hello?" the man said looking around

"What's wrong" the lady that's with him ask

"I just thought I felt some body" they both look around them

Katherine flashes in front of the man, picks him up by his neck and throws him against the building. Before the lady can scream Katherine is standing in front of her

"Don't run, don't scream" Katherine compels her

"Get away from her!" The man yells trying to get up. Katherine walks over to him and bends down looking him right in his eyes

"Stop talking and do what you're told" Katherine said compelling him as well. He nodded his head in response. Katherine smirked

"Stand up" Katherine said to him and walked back over to the woman "come here" the man walked over. "Go to a flower shop and get 3 dozen white roses and deliver them to room 507, the pint house suite at the Hilton right there" she said pointing. "With this note" she pulled out a folded note in her robe pocket. He took the note, nodded and left.

Katherine then turned her attention back on the woman. She moved the woman's hair back over her shoulder and ran a finger down her neck. The women trembled under her touch making the vampire smirk.

"This won't hurt, but you are going to feel a sight pinch"

Then she plunged her fangs into the woman's neck making her moan. Katherine pulled back thinking she heard wrong but her face looked like it was in complete ecstasy.

Katherine looked confused and the woman then looked sad that the contact was gone. She got an idea to keep herself awake

"Well since your plans seem to be consoled for the night do you want to come back to my hotel room with my" she paused not sure what to call Elena

"Let's say my twin"

"Is she like you?" She asked quietly

"In looks" Katherine said smirking

"So she's not-"

"Nope"

"If I say no you're not going to bite me again?"

"No only if you come with me"

"Ok I'll go"

Katherine took her hand and they walked back to the hotel happy that she found something to keep her up now if only Elena could agree to it.

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I just really wanted to get something out. 5 reviews please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed! Love you guys! But ok now on to the story please Review!**

Ch7

"Elena" Katherine said shaking her doppelgänger.

"Noooo I'm not getting up go play with the shower head." Elena mumbled pulling the covers up

"But I got you something" Katherine said pouting

"Ugh why aren't you sleep"

"Come on just look" she said avoiding the question

"I will look when I'm up so go play with yourself in the shower with whatever sex toy you have"

"Oh I got one of these too"

Katherine couldn't see but Elena rolled her eyes.

"Fine" Katherine said placing the flowers on the night stand "want to play Hanna?"

"Sure" the woman said following Katherine into the bathroom. Elena jumped from under the covers and saw the woman

"Katherine what the hell?!"

"What?" Katherine asked nonchalantly

"Who the fuck is she" she said climbing out of bed and gesturing towards the woman

"This is Hanna I got her outside but that's not even the best part look at this"

"Katherine I don't give a fuck-" Elena was walking towards them but stopped when Katherine sank her fangs into the woman's neck.

"Katherine what the fuck?!" Elena said half whispering half yelling. Hanna started to moan and arch her back. Elena tilted her head confused.

"That doesn't hurt her?" She asked mostly to herself and walking forward, then Hanna got her first real look at Elena, she stopped moaning and looked at the human. Katherine noticed the change and pulled out to look at the woman

"Absolutely amazing" Hanna whispered to herself. Katherine looked more confused than Elena.

"What are you taking about?" Katherine asked whipping her mouth off

"Doppelgängers in the flesh" she said looking between the girls. Katherine grabbed the woman's neck and slammed her against the wall

"Oh Katherine always the violate one" Hanna said rolling her eyes

"I'm guessing your here for Klaus?" Katherine said squeezing her neck harder.

"And you'd be correct"

"What do you want?" Elena said walking to stand by Katherine. Hanna slowly looked at her

"You of course" she turned back to Katherine

"We have someone coming for-" Katherine didn't let her finish as she crushed her neck and grabbed Elena.

"Let's go" she scooped her up bridal style and ran down out the front doors

"I need a car" she said looking around when she spotted too very big men smiling at her

"Fuck" Katherine said putting her head down

"Put me down"

"No we have to get out of here!"

"They want me Kath-"

"There!" She said cutting her off as a couple was just getting out of a car.

"No Katherine" Elena said but it was too late because Katherine was already walking over to them. The men saw Katherine and started walking towards the car too. Katherine let out a low growl at them. One of them just smiled at her.

The couple finally realized that they were walking towards them. The man pulled the women close and started to slow down.

"Just give me the keys" Katherine said when they were close enough but never stopped walking. The man threw the keys to Katherine but it was too short and they dropped just a few feet in front of her. She rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated growl

The other man laughed and started walking towards where the keys were. Katherine slowly put Elena down and waited until the man was close enough. She vamped out and next thing Elena could see was the two of them fighting.

"Elena get out of here!"

Elena ran to get the keys off the ground and ran to the car. Right when she was reaching for the handle someone grabbed her from behind.

"KATHERINE!" Was all Elena could get out before and hand covered her mouth. She looked over to Katherine. The now wolf was on top of her while she had his neck in her hands, the wolf was biting at face. Elena started to kick and punch at the person behind her while she screamed inaudible things.

The couple was running into the hotel when a car came out of nowhere and hit them. The wolf looked up at the sound of the crash and Katherine got her feet into its stomach and kicked it off. The wolf crashed into the car that hit the couple and started whimpering.

The man holding Elena turned to run away with her when he heard the distant sound of a neck breaking. Her stopped in his tracks and slowly turned back around. He saw Katherine slowly getting off the wolf who was still on the ground not breathing.

"JOSH!" The man said throwing Elena aside and setting his eyes on Katherine. She smirked at him got into a fighting stance.

"OH was that you brother?" Katherine said in a fake sympathy voice. The man growled and got onto his hands and knees. He slowly transformed into a wolf while you heard bones cracking and breaking.

The women was trying to help her boyfriend up while crying and the man in the car just had the window down staring at the wolf

"And I'm guessing that was your sister in there that I also killed." While Katherine talked Elena backed up into the car and picked up the keys again. The wolf ran at Katherine while the women started screaming and ran for the hotel and the man rolled up the window. Katherine easily dogged the wolf and readied herself again.

Elena unlocked the door and got into the car. She started it and reached back to open the back seat door

"Come on Katherine!" She yelled.

When Katherine looked back at Elena the wolf ran at her again and this time tackled her to the floor. Katherine was trying to get it off but to no avail. Just then men were running out of the building and towards them. Elena could see the women still crying at the doorway and pointing at them.

Elena looked around the car for anything that could help and found a water bottle. The men were getting closer. She jumped out the car and threw the water onto the wolf. He looked up and growled at her. Katherine then had the chance to flip them over and punched the wolf hard into its ribs.

"Hey stop it!" One of the men running towards them said. Elena ran towards the car again

"Hey freeze!"

*CRACK*

Everybody froze as Katherine got up from the wolf and turned towards the men

"I'm sorry but were in a hurry so we don't have time to check out" she said shrugging and starting to walk backwards

"Freeze! Don't take another step!" The man said raising his gun while the others followed suite. Katherine rolled her eyes

"Fine" she said rising her hand in surrender. The man slowly walked over towards her but when he grabbed her hand to put them in handcuffs she grabbed him and put him as a guard in front of her.

"Get in the car Elena" she said backing up

"Let him go!" One of them said

"Wait she doesn't have a weapon, what is she going to do?" Somebody whispered. Katherine smirked and bit into the man's neck. The 9 or so men just stared in horror as Katherine drank all the man's blood and let him drop to the floor. As Katherine was drinking Elena got into the car.

Katherine looked back at Elena to make sure she was safe

"Sorry gentlemen but we really must going now" Katherine flashed into the back seat and Elena took off.

"Ok pull over and scoot over" Katherine said after a couple miles

"Why?"

"Because you drive so slow" Katherine said annoyed

"You were just attacked by two werewolves, you need at relax"

"And you're driving on about 4 hours of sleep"

"No Katherine we we'll be there in a minute anyway"

"Where is there?" Katherine said lying out on the back seat

"Why did you bring that girl to the room?" She said avoiding the question

"Who Hanna" Katherine said smirking

"Yes Hanna" Elena said gripping the steering wheel harder and rolling her eyes

"I said I brought her to play"

"You honestly think I would have just had sex with her because you brought her up?"

"We'll not really but the way she was pretending to like me drinking her blood I thought you would reconsider..." Katherine said looking up to Elena threw the mirror. She just rolled her eyes.

"Does her blood taste better than mine too?"

"Too?"

"She clearly turns you on more with her sounds so I wanted to know if she tastes better too."

"Elena I never said she turns me on I just said it was hot and nobody's blood could ever taste better than yours"

"I don't know it seems like you were enjoying it as much as she was"

"Elena those were fake noise she was making in order to manipulate me"

"your noiseis wornt fake"

"I didn't make any"

"I don't care; I want to know what your intentions were"

"What do you mean?"

"Were you going to sleep with her?!" Elena yelled

"No I brought her for you."

"Why would I just jump into bed with her?! Are you crazy?"

Katherine didn't say anything. "Look, I don't care if you go around sucking everybody's blood but leave me out of it no matter what noises that poor person makes"

There was a long period of silence before anyone said anything.

"I know we're going to your house"

"I know" silence

"I think we should take a train this time" Elena said breaking the silence

"Fine but I'm driving there"

"Ok"

**Ok now I not what you expected but I am open to how you feel and I have an outline that keeps changing as I get more ideas so who knows how long this story is going to be *shrugs* ok can I get 6 reviews this time please **


End file.
